A Way To Forget
by alyssialui
Summary: Sirius knows it's wrong but he can't help it. She promises him a way to forget about his life. Warning: Incest. Sirius/Narcissa.


_A/N: Sirius knows it's wrong but he can't help it. She promises him a way to forget about his life. _Warning: Incest. _Sirius/Narcissa. Sirius is about 16 and hasn't left his family's home, Narcissa is 21.  
><em>

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Astronomy Assignment #9 - Write about a character's secret desire._

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Incest between cousins - Sirius/Narcissa_

_**For Those with a Darker Mind Challenge: **Sirius/Narcissa_

_**The Incest Competition: **Sirius/Narcissa_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>He sits across from her at the dinner table, ignoring the way her long blonde hair shimmers in the light as she talks to her older sister, the length of it flowing past her shoulders down to the small of her back. He is trying not to pay too much attention to the way the collar of her dress runs from her smooth, slender neck down to the top of her cleavage. It is not obscene in the least, but he has to forcibly stop himself from thinking about the soft flesh that lies beneath the black lace.<p>

"What are you doing?" his brother whispers on his right. He looks down in shock, noticing suddenly that his knife is in his trembling hand and ready to strike out at the nearest target, which happen to be his brother's arm.

The knife clatters noisily on his ceramic plate as he releases it, halting the conversation between his parents and hers and drawing everyone's eyes on him. He purposely ignores her narrowed, inquisitive gaze as he pushes away from the table.

"May I be excused?" he asks as he walks out of the room, not waiting for his mother's response. Whether she agrees or not, it doesn't matter. He just couldn't sit there anymore across from _her_.

He goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. He shouldn't want her as he does, but he can't help it. His hands' trembling has almost disappeared. He could feel the attack coming from just thinking of her, just imagining the feel of her skin under his fingertips, her cool voice saying his name in his ear.

"Sirius?" he hears and he spins wildly to see her in the opening of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, gripping the edge of the basin behind him. He tries to keep the slight fear out of his voice. The last time they were in the same small space, things happened and he doesn't know if he can control himself if the circumstances are to be repeated.

But it seems that decision is taken out of his hands. In two swift moves, she locks the door behind her and presses her body against him, placing her lips on his. If Sirius had blinked, he would have missed it all but there was no mistaking the soft feeling of her lips. He loses himself in her before he suddenly remembers where he is.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Narcissa," he says, as he puts her at arm's length. Her face is flushed, her lips slightly swollen and the collar of her dress dragged down to reveal more of her soft skin. How he longs to just touch her, to see her pale skin turn red under the pressure. But he won't. He can't. He-

"We shouldn't, but don't say you don't want to again, Sirius," she says, trying to resume her place against him, but his arms do not budge. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me. The time up in the old room, we-"

"That was a mistake," he says, trying to remind both of them of that fact. He had just had a big fight with his family when he ran into one of the small rooms on the top floor, not realizing Narcissa herself had done the same thing. No words were exchanged as they used each other to achieve the escape they both desired before going their separate ways. "You're going to be married to Lucius Malfoy by the end of the summer."

"I know," she says, looking down at her feet, "But I also know what he is capable of. His soul has been lost to the Dark Lord, just like Bellatrix's. He is absent all the time and I know what he gets up to, I know the chaos and havoc he has caused and the lives he has taken. The more I think about it, the madder I'll become." She steps closer to him then as his arms bend, and leans against him to whisper into his ear, "I need to forget about the life I'm forced to live."

"Narcissa," he groans, hating the effect she knows she has on his teenage body. He can feel the blood pumping through his veins as his heart rate speeds up.

"You know you want to forget as well," Narcissa purrs as she runs a manicured-finger along his arm. "The disgraced son who can never do well in Mummy and Daddy's eyes. I know you love to rebel, and I know you want to be free."

She pulls away and looks him dead in the eye as she says, "Let me be your rebellion. Let me be your freedom."

Sirius cannot deny her any longer. He grabs her around the waist and puts her to sit on the basin, ripping the lacey fabric of her dress as they begin to explore each other's bodies, slowly forgetting the world around them. Afterwards, they will pretend this never happened, but now there is only each other.


End file.
